


Celery

by ceywoozle, UpYourStreet (orphan_account)



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Sex, M/M, Silly Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UpYourStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn prompt series.</p><p>sherlock and john have a very important discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celery

It's Sunday.

Or at least, John thinks it's Sunday. It might be Saturday. _Shit._ Anyway. They need to go to the shops. Do they need rice? He thinks they need rice.

He grunts as Sherlock does something weird with his hips. “Ouch,” he says.

“Sorry,” Sherlock murmurs absently, and continues to thrust steadily into John.

John huffs, settling back down. There's a book propped against his head and there's a rustle of paper as Sherlock turns a page.

“Sherlock.”

“Hmm?”

“Do we need celery? I was going to make soup this week.”

There's a pause in the movement above him, the rhythmic thrusting coming to a stop. John pumps his hips a few times as a hint and a moment later the movement resumes.

“I hate celery, John.” He punctuates the words with four particularly sharp thrusts and John moans.

“You don't taste it in the soup, Sherlock.”

“I can, John.” Another punctuation of the hips.

“You're such a bloody liar. Oh fuck do that again. No, you can't. Last time I made it without telling you you said it was amazing.”

“Sometimes I lie, John. I could taste it but you worked so har _-rrrrd,_ yeah, you like that?”

“I know when you're lying, you git. You get all Sherlocky and think you're being cleverrrrr oh my God yes right there _Jesus fuck.”_

Sherlock's teeth nip at his neck and John hears the pleased huff of breath against his skin.

“I know when there is celery in my food, it taints everything, it's awful, you don't need it for sooo _ooup God_ you're so tight.”

“God yes,” John groans. “Oh God yes fuck Sherlock fuck we'll get onions then but you have to cut them, they make me cry.”

“That's because you do it wrong you just have to—fuck God you feel so good, so good—onions are easy to—oh God, _John…”_

“Well if they're so easy oooh fuck oh God oh Sherlock yes, yes, yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyes Sherlock Sherlocksher _loooo—”_


End file.
